A New Everything
by PureEternity
Summary: This a story of Lilli Zwingli, moving into her a new town, learning to adjust and eventually falling in love with the Zany and bubbly Andrei Popescu. Follow lilli as she makes friends and as she struggles with her health, having had Cancer as a young child, there is a possibility that it could return. Teen love story. Hurt and comfort. romance


**A New Everything**

**A/N: Hello Hetalia fans! This is my very first Hetalia Fan fiction ever and it's a Liechtenstein and **_**Romania**_** romance fan fiction! I absolutely love the pairing, even though it's fairly unpopular I just think that it needs more love! Please note that this is a high school AU!**

**Chapter 1: first day**

"Here we are Lilli, your new school," Lilli's father, Vash Zwingli announced as they pulled into an available parking space.

Lilli looked out of the front window to see her _new_ high schools front entrance, there were a lot of kids filing through, they were all laughing and joking with their friends, some of them were just chatting outside like regular teenagers, on this cold late September morning.

Lilli sighed quietly, she was unsure about today, Lilli hadn't slept the whole night just thinking about the day ahead. A yawn escaped from the small girl as she remembered her nice warm bed back in her _new_ home. That's right, Lilli and her parents had just recently moved into this small town after Vash got a _new_ job there as the chief of police.

Vash grunted and got out of the car, Lilli still stared out of the window as she heard the bell reverberating from within the school building and the kids hurriedly running inside frantically.

The door opened on the passenger side and Lilli quickly scurried out, placing her _new_ school satchel on her small shoulder and clutching the leather handle as she felt the cold wind envelope her porcelain face. Lilli shivered as the door slammed shut of the _new _SUV.

"Lilli you're cold! Please remember your scarf!" Vash scolded her mildly wrapping Lilli's multi coloured scarf around her tiny neck carefully.

Lilli sighed as Vash's worried green eyes focused on her. "I'm sorry Vati," Lilli mumbled gripping onto the satchels handle harder.

Lilli always thought that her father still treats her as if she was still a little child; he always reprimanded her for the smallest of things like when she would take a walk in the neighbourhood in their old home, Vash always made her bring pepper spray or he wouldn't even let her out at all.

"There's no need to apologise, I just don't want you to get cold, that's all," Vash replied giving Lilli a small smile which reassured her that he wasn't angry with her.

Lilli and Vash walked to the entrance in silence, now there were no kids and it was relatively quiet.

They both entered the building. Taking off her scarf, Lilli stared at the entrance hall, it was huge, but not very grand, there was a whole wall dedicated to the schools notice board. "Lilli..." Vash murmured placing a hand on her back to guide her to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, I'm Vash Zwingli and this is my daughter Lilli who will be starting today," Vash said to the receptionist who looked up from her computer to look at them, she smiled brightly pushing her red rimmed glasses further up her nose.

"Oh yes... Lilli Zwingli," the women murmured as her eyes focused on the computer screen. Lilli looked up to glance at her father, who gave her a tiny smile to reassure her.

The women hummed as she moved certain papers around on her cluttered desk; obviously she was looking for something. When she had found it she smiled in triumph and handed the piece of paper to Lilli carefully saying that it was her school schedule, Lilli thanked her.

"Okay then, Lilli I'll have to go now, have a good day and I'll pick you up later okay?" Vash said sternly with a warm smile as he hugged her briefly before leaving through the front entrance, Lilli stared after him sadly. She didn't want to be here, she missed her old home, her friends and her town. This lace was totally new to her as she didn't know anyone here.

The receptionist walked out from behind her desk and smiled at Lilli. "What's your first lesson dear?" she asked nicely. Lilli was startled out of her reverie as she glanced down at her timetable, she had history.

"Um, I have history in room E143." Lilli said uncertainly looking at the receptionist who smiled wider.

"Okay then, I'll take you there dear, Mr Karpusi is a nice teacher," The receptionist replied gesturing for Lilli to follow her down the long hallway, passing multiple lockers as they walked. The receptionist took a sharp left where there were even more silver lockers; all worn and used by previous and today's occupants.

The receptionist started to climb the stairs at the end of the hall; she would occasionally turn to check on Lilli, who was now panting slightly as she clutched her bag, and flipped her long plaits over her shoulder.

When they reached the top of the stairs the receptionist assured Lilli that they were nearly there. Lilli sighed with relief and followed after her obediently.

Finally they reached room E143, there was a lot of noise from inside, and there was also a lot of shouting and laughter. The receptionist grumbled under her breath about something and opened the door without even knocking.

When the receptionist entered the classroom the class immediately quietened down. Lilli stayed outside, she didn't dare peak inside, and her heart rate was now increasing dangerously as she twirled one of her plaits absentmindedly with her small hands.

"Mr Karpusi! Please wake up!" The receptionist shouted as she stormed into the classroom. Lilli leaned against the wall outside of the classroom, she tried to take even steady breaths to calm herself, and this was all too real she couldn't believe it, she was here, but she was also scared. A part of her didn't want to ever set foot into that eerily silent class room and another part was curious as to why her history teacher was sleeping on the job.

From within the classroom Lilli could hear tight snickers as there were sleepy grumbles, probably from Mr Karpusi, Lilli thought.

The receptionist suddenly appeared from in the classroom and turned to Lilli giving her a strained smile, and beckoned her into the classroom. Lilli hesitantly followed the receptionist through and as predicted the whole class was now looking at her. Lilli blushed.

The receptionist carefully led Lilli over to her sleepy history teacher who was now rubbing his eyes at his desk. He had wavy mahogany, chin length hair.

"Mr Karpusi, this is Lilli Zwingli, a new student," The receptionist said placing a hand on Lillis shoulder. Mr Karpusi looked up at Lilli with his forest green eyes, he smiled softly at her.

"Welcome Lilli. It's a pleasure to have you here," he said sleepily a yawn followed soon after. Lilli thanked him quietly; she glanced up above his head to see there was a cat calendar on his wall with a white Persian cat sprawled on a fluffy pink cushion.

"Well, I'll leave you to it okay dear?" The receptionist said carefully as she bid farewell to Mr Karpusi and the class and then she was gone.

Mr Karpusi coughed uncomfortably meeting Lilli's emerald green eyes, he stood up; he was a tall and languid man Lilli noticed. Mr Karpusi assessed the class. Lilli also looked at the class, some of them were whispering, others were just staring blindly at her; she felt even more self conscious and stared down at her boots instead.

"Uhh... you can sit in that empty desk at the front Lilli, oh and here's a book," Mr Karpusi said moving things around on his cluttered desk until he found a new textbook, he handed it to her, and she thanked him and carefully walked to the desk that he designated her to sit. She could practically feel the eyes watching her as she sat down and got out her pencil case. Lilli didn't bother to look around her, she was too overwhelmed, she was already thinking about what the class might think of her.

Mr Karpusi staggered to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat to call attention to himself. "Does anyone remember what we did last lesson?" he asked the class. Lillis eyes widened in surprise at the fact that he didn't know what he was teaching them.

The man looked around the class "Kiku?" Mr Karpusi said

"We were learning about how Germany coped with the great depression," a calm voice said from behind her. Lilli turned around curiously and locked eyes with a boy with dark black hair with chocolate brown irises he looked Japanese. The boy gave her a small smile as if to say 'I know how you feel' she returned the smile nervously and immediately turned to Mr Karpusi who was scratching the back of his head in thought.

"Hmm, that does sound vaguely familiar," Mr Karpusi mused to himself.

The fatigued teacher stumbled back to his computer, clicking and typing on the key board rather quickly and on the board was now a power point of coincidentally the affects of the great depression on Germany in the 1920's. "Everyone please take out your books and copy this down." Mr Karpusi instructed lowering himself back into his seat.

There was a lot of fumbling and rustles as the students took out their books and began to write obediently. Lilli wrote her name on hers and turned to the very first page. Lilli wrote what was on the board as Mr Karpusi provided a vague commentary on the power point.

Lilli sighed quietly and leaned back in her seat once she had copied what was on the board, when she suddenly felt a paper ball hit the back of her head.

Lilli frowned and curiously she turned, the boy called Kiku was busily writing notes. She heard a hiss and looked beyond him to see a pair of boys smiling widely at her; they were both leaning on their chairs. One of them had black straight hair, with dark green eyes, his skin was pale and he was frantically waving at her. The second one had strawberry blonde chin length messy hair with a small hat perched on his head with a red and a yellow ribbon attached to it, his eyes were a vibrant red, and he also had a long canine. he was also waving with his friend, and he winked at her. Causing her to blush faintly she waved back cautiously, they exchanged a look of glee and high fived each other.

Lilli turned back to face Mr Karpusi who looked as if he was going to take another nap when the bell went off, signalling the end of class. Mr Karpusi jolted awake suddenly and slurred incoherently dismissing the class.

There was the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as the students packed up their belongings, including Lilli who placed her History book and pencil case into her bag and adjusted it onto her shoulder. Lilli took out her time table and looked for her next lesson, it was Biology. A slight tap on her shoulder alerted her to turn around.

There was the boy who sat behind her, Kiku was it? "Do you need help to find your next class?" the boy asked politely. Lilli gaped at him and cleared her throat.

"Um, yes please do you know where Biology is? Lab A107?" Lilli inquired timidly looking up at Kiku's kind eyes, he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yes I do, I'll take you there, my name's Kiku by the way," The boy replied sticking out his hand for her to shake. Lilli was shocked by his curtness but she took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm Lilli," Lilli responded quietly, Kiku nodded and released her hand, he gestured for her to follow him out of the classroom, she did so gladly.

Lilli and Kiku walked side by side, occasionally Kiku would point out various classrooms and rooms, and he told her about the school. The two of them headed down the corridor which Kiku said was the 'science corridor' they walked calmly to Lab 107 where the rest of their class were lined respectively outside.

As they walked to the back of the line she caught sight of the eccentric duo that threw that paper ball at her head in history, they smiled widely at her again the strawberry blond a bit too much revealing his unusually long canine.

Lilli sighed as they reached the back, she collapsed on the wall; this was going to be a long day she thought. The teacher's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her attention to the teacher who beckoned the class inside.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think as this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction!**


End file.
